


Her Father's Daughter

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Gwen discovers that Tom is ill and he and Elyan have been hiding it from her.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 172. Puppy Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Father's Daughter

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Her Father's Daughter  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** none  
**Character/s:** Gwen, Tom  
**Summary:** Gwen discovers that Tom is ill and he and Elyan have been hiding it from her.  
**Warnings:** illness  
**Word Count:** 573  
**Prompt:** 172\. Puppy Love  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders #3

**Her Father's Daughter**

Tom came into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He looked pale.

Gwen put a plate of food down in front of him. She put her hands on the sides of his face and looked into his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked.

Gwen kissed him on the forehead. "I was checking for a brain bleed. Your pupils are fine and you don't have a fever."

"I could have told you that." Tom looked at the food on the plate. "I'm really not that hungry."

"If you don't eat then you don't get the cookies that I made for you." Gwen put her plate on the table and sat down.

Tom smiled. He took a bite. "I heard Pendragon was here. Did you talk to him?"

"No. I didn't." Gwen glared at her father.

"I knew it was puppy love. Just a crush." Tom took another bite. "You should have stuck with that Dulac boy."

"Dad, I had a crush on him but that wasn't real love. We were teenagers when we were dating." Gwen shook her head. "He isn't even around anymore. He's in some third world country digging wells. If he really loved me he would have stayed around."

"So you love that Pendragon boy? After what he did?" Tom asked.

"I do but I'm not ready to forgive him yet." Gwen pushed her food around. "I need some time to think."

"You can't be serious." Tom sat back in his chair. "You should never forgive him. You're better off getting a puppy to love."

"Dad!" Gwen rolled her eyes. "You and Elyan are allergic. Remember?"

"I know you're an adult and I shouldn't be interfering but I feel as though I should." Tom said. "I just want you to be happy. You're my only daughter."

"I know you love me." Gwen sighed. "But as you said, I am an adult."

Tom took another bite of food. "Let's change the subject. Do you know if Gaius has a position for you?"

"He said there are two openings but he didn't say what they were." Gwen took a bite. "I hope one of them is in the A&E. I like it there."

"Why is that?" Tom asked.

"Because its never boring." Gwen smiled. "I never had two shifts that were exactly the same."

"I hope he has what you want." Tom pushed his plate back. "I guess I'm not getting a cookie. I'm not very hungry, Gwen."

Gwen squinted at him. "Go up and rest. The migraine must have taken more out of you than you thought."

"I think you're right." Tom stood up and put his hand to his forehead. "Gwen ...."

"Dad!?" Gwen stood up and grabbed Tom's arm.

"Just help me upstairs." Tom said. "I'll be fine with a little rest."

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Gwen grabbed her keys off the counter. She started to help him out of the kitchen.

"No Gwen. I just need a lie down." Tom shook his head. "I just need to rest."

Gwen put her keys on the counter. "Fine but if you don't feel better in the morning you're going to hospital."

"I'll go along with that." Tom said.

Gwen helped him up to his room and put him to bed. She came back downstairs and called Elyan.

Gwen was going to get to the bottom of what had been going on since she left for London.


End file.
